


Come back I still need you (Baby let's go home)

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Thank you for the music [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 17x14 rewrite, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Soft Ellie Bishop, Soft Nick Torres, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: My take on 17x14. Inspired by the song "Hold on" by Chord Overstreet and this fan-made video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Up03DFKGHvc) I found on YouTube.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Thank you for the music [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Come back I still need you (Baby let's go home)

Ellie stays in Nick's hospital room for as much as she can. She would go after leads, back to the office, go home for a quick shower and change of clothes, then straight to the hospital. She had developed a routine. She would sit down on the no-so-comfy chair beside Nick 's bed, telling him about her day. She would pull out a book or her laptop from her bag after putting some music on through her phone. Then she would settle in reading or working.

Being next to Nick gives her a huge sense of security, knowing that he's still here, knowing that she would be here if anything happens to him, knowing that she would be the first one he sees when he wakes up.

_Loving and fighting_

_Accusing, denying_

_I can't imagine a world with you gone_

_The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of_

_I'd be so lost if you left me alone_

Ellie is half way through her book when this song hits her. She absentmindedly puts her book down as images of moments between Nick and her flashes before her eyes.

She remembers how scared of losing Nick after finding him drugged and left on a ship, after accusing him for being a murderer.

She also remembers the fun they had and their flirtatious bantering, the nights they spent together mourning their loss.

Tears burning her eyes, she can't bring herself to imagine how her world would be if Nick didn't make it. She had lost so much already and she cannot go through something like that again, not Nick.

_I pull you in to feel your heartbeat_

_Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me"_

Ellie can't help but reaches out to place her palm over Nick's chest, felling his heart steadily beating underneath. 

"I need you to wake up, Nick. I can't lose you, please don't leave me" Ellie shuffles her chair forward so she can rest her head on top of her hand on Nick's cheat. She whispers as tears sliding down her face.

_Hold on, I still want you_

_Come back, I still need you_

_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_

_I swear to love you all my life_

_Hold on, I still need you_

Ellie realizes she hasn't told Nick yet. They just got officially together for a month, and Ellie knows Nick was the one since day one. She just hasn't worked up the courage to say the words.

She wants him, she needs him, she loves him.

_A long endless highway, you're silent beside me_

_Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from_

_Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'_

_Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones_

_They took you away on a table_

_I pace back and forth as you lay still_

_They pull you in to feel your heartbeat_

_Can you hear me screaming, "Please don't leave me"_

Ellie remembers when Nick was bought into the operation room the first time, she paced the hallway outside despite her badly-scraped knee.

Her analyst brain took over her panic self and ran the scene over and over again, gathering all the details she could remember.

She knew her hands were shaking and she should sit down given the pain in her knee. But she couldn't, she couldn't sit still while Nick's still in surgery. She's not a believer, but at that time she prayed. She prayed to whoever's listening to not to take Nick from her.

_Hold on, I still want you_

_Come back, I still need you_

_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_

_I swear to love you all my life_

_Hold on, I still need you_

_I don't wanna let go_

_I know I'm not that strong_

"Nick... You idiot. I am not losing you over this, I need you to wake up so I can tell you how much I love you"

"I can't do this without you Nick. You're my partner, work or life"

"You are the one that make things work again for me, Nick, after all I had been through"

"I need you Nick, I love you"

Ellie is not sure how she fell asleep pillowed on Nick's chest, her hands gripping Nick's. She jerks awake when she feels something twitching beneath her. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she sees Nick staring at her.

"Nick!" 

"Hey" Nick greets weakly, lips tugging up to form a small smile.

"I'm gonna go get the doctor" Ellie stands up abruptly from the bedside, her back complaining about 

"Wait, Ellie" Nick holds onto Ellie's hands that are still holding his.

Ellie looks down at their joint hands before meeting Nick's eyes confusingly.

"I love you"

"Nick..."

"I heard you talking, your voice is what brings me back Ellie"

_I just wanna hear you_

_Saying baby, let's go home_

_Let's go home_

_Yeah, I just wanna take you home_

A week later when Nick is allowed to be discharged, Ellie's there to pick him up.

"You ready?" Ellie asks, holding out her hand for Nick to take.

"Yeah, baby, let's go home"


End file.
